Bonnie's lament:Chapter 1
by Uniquewriter666
Summary: Bonnie's lament is, to sum it up, about withered Bonnie and how he feels and deals with things. At Freddy fazbears pizzeria, all of the rumors were saying that Bonnie was COMPLETELY dismantled, but that's just what the withered animatronics told the toy ones. Bonnie was dismantled, he just... Has a few... Issues...
1. Chapter 1

**In the parts and service room: Withered Bonnie, Freddy, Chica, and Foxy.**

"I wake up... And all I can do ... Is scream. All I can see... Is red..." I mumbled to myself.

"BONNIE ARE YOU OK! You were screaming and... Wait.. What did you say?" Freddy answered me.

I slowly come to realize that Freddy was speaking to me.

"Wha- what! Oh sorry Freddy what ... Did You say?"

"ugh Bonnie did you have another nightmare? This has been going on for the past week. You. Know if somethings wrong you can talk to me, right?" Freddy asked me.

"yes... I know .. I just .. I'm fine. Ok I'm fine." I said.

"alright Bonnie... Oh I forgot to tell you, we're gonna go after the night guard tonight, the toy animatronics didn't have any luck last night... So if you want to join us go ahead." Freddy said to me.

" alright I might not join you tonight ... But maybe tomorrow, I'm just not feeling it tonight. Sorry, I ... I just... "

All of a sudden chica steps into the room with an impatient look on her face.

"hey Freddy are you and Bonnie comi-" Chica impatiently asked.

Freddy and I looked towards chica with a blank stare.

" I apologize for taking so long chica." Freddy apologized.

"it's alright, foxy is waiting outside the door for you guys."

"alright chica but Bonnie's not coming tonight."

"what!? Why?!"

" let's go chica we'll talk more about this later. Bonnie... Just let me know if you need me ... Alright?"

"Yes I'll let you know .. If .. I need anything."

" whats the hold up in thar!" A strange but familiar voice yelled.

I jumped at the sound of a tranquilizing voice and dark figure. I looked closer to see a shadowy figure standing at the door with a hook slowly scratching at the wall.

"sorry ... Foxy, were coming. We'll see you in a few hours Bonnie." Freddy said.

"yea we'll see you later Bonnie." Chica followed.

"alright let's get a move on! We have 1 hour wasted now! Get yer carcasses out of thar!" I heard foxy yell.

I watch as everyone slowly exits the room, I soon hear screams coming from the corridor... It was foxy, but he wasn't hurt... I don't think at least. Foxy always did this to scare the night guard but tonight was different, I heard such strange noises coming from outside that I didn't realize what was actually happening.

" why do I have to go!" I heard a strange voice whisper.

"quiet! We don't want them to hear us do we?!" I heard another voice as well.

I heard voices talking outside the door, but I didn't recognize them. They soon opened up the door and It was Freddy... But ... It wasn't? He looked so new! Could it be one of the toy animatronics? I've never seen them before so I couldn't tell if -

*CRASH*

"Is somebody there?!" The strange voice yelled.

"Show yourself!"

I soon heard there footsteps get closer... Closer... And closer... I just lay against the wall as quiet as I can be. Hoping they won't see me.


	2. Chapter 2

Freddy's pov.

"Guys did you just hear that?! It sounded like it came from the parts and service room!" I asked the others.

"focus Freddy! we almost got em! Chica to the vents!" Foxy scowled.

" got it foxy! And good luck! Let's make this last hour count!" Chica acknowledged

"Bonnie please be ok!" I mumbled to myself.

Bonnie's pov.

I keep quiet while they start searching the room. I noticed that they were knocking over some of our stuff that we've collected over the years. I looked up and saw the security camera start to move. I crawled to a spot where the camera and other figures couldn't see me. And I watched as the strange figures started to run to a different spot. Soon enough a light fixated on the spot I was sitting in originally... But I was glad that I had moved. I looked down at all of the bolts and screws trailing me, and I tried to reach for them, when a long mechanical hand stretched and slithered quickly around my neck... I reached with my one arm to pull it away, but I couldn't... I wasn't quick enough..

"Who ... Are... You?" One of the strangers asked me.

I stayed silent hoping the animatronic figure would think that I was shut down... Quickly I was dragged towards the other figures! I grabbed a hold of a table bolted into the ground but I couldn't keep a grip when my hand was loosened from my position!

" MANGLE! Let him go! " The Stranger screamed.

Mangle? I've heard that name before... Freddy said that name before... But why?

"sorry Freddy." A feminine voice apologized

I looked up and saw what looked like foxy... But ... Female?

"hello, the names Freddy, toy Freddy, this is toy chica, and that behind you is mangle. What's your name?"

Toy... Toy Freddy?... But he... I...? I can't believe he's here I should probably ask them. I said in my head.

"Why... Why are you here? What do you want and why are you taking this place apart!" I yelled

"Woah! That's a lot of questions there bud! But you didn't answer my question .. .. Who are you? I've never seen you before? Are you a withered?" T-Freddy asked me

" a ... A withered? What's a withered?"

"hey Freddy we only have a 6 minutes left." Toy chica told everyone.

"alright why don't you just tell us your name ..." Toy Freddy asked

"..."

Toy Freddy: alright then why don't you come into the light just so we can see you.

"I ... Can't ..."

"Alright then... I didn't want to have to do this, but...Mangle!"

*he snaps his fingers*

All of a sudden I felt the mechanical arm start to slither around me once again. I stumbled to crawl away but all of the other animatronics ganged up on me.

"Wait! Please! ... FREDDY! FOXY! SOMEBODY!"

*CLUNK*


	3. Chapter 3

Bonnie's pov.

"Uuuggghhhh"

"Hey I think he coming to!" A strange but familiar voice yelled.

"you hit his head pretty hard!"

"I didn't mean too!"

I looked up extremely dazed and confused. There were no lights, but I could tell there were quite a few animatronics in here with me. When I finally could focus on one Freddy I realized ... It wasn't MY Freddy.

"hey are you alright!?" Mangle asked me.

"I'm fine... I think..." I replied.

"A-HA! I found it!" T-Chica yelled.

I looked up to see a burst of light. I sat on my knees and covered what was left of my face with a large rag. It's been a while since I've seen a bright light.

"good job chi-..." T-Freddy started.

"Please... Don't look at me..." I said with discontent.

I Couldn't let them see me I didn't want them to.

"hey, it's alright it's just a light. There's nothing to be afraid of." Mangle said childishly.

She treated me like I've never seen a light before... I guess it was ok ... She didn't understand ... She couldn't. I ..wait...I could see through the large rag but they could not. I could see mangle and I guess I can see why she is called "mangle". I feel bad for her... I looked up to see her reaching for the towel.

"NO!" I screamed.

Mangle jumped back when I yelled.

"Did those withered animatronics do something to you? They're always up to something despicable!" T-Freddy asked me with frustration.

"UGH! Why do you always suspect something is up with us!...I...er...them! They're my friends, they've done Nothing but help me! Even if I'm ... Even if... I'm ...

*starts to tear up*

"Even if your, what? Look I'm sorry we just...don't get along..."

"I can see that... Yet you get along with me!"

I ripped the large rag off my head and I got mad... I was just so mad!

"MY NAME IS BONNIE! YES MY FRIENDS ARE WITHERED! SO...WHAT! I AM JUST AS WITHERED AS THEY ARE AND YOU ARE TREATING ME JUST FINE! UNLesS yOu... DidN't ... kNOw..."

*starts to cry*

*Starts to glitch out*

Oh god! My voice, my wires, I'm glitching again... And I can't walk away. .. Freddy said he would look for servos and circuits to fix my leg... But then ... This...

Toy chica had a very surprised look on her face, and slightly concerned look as well.

"Bonnie?... BONNIE?! wait, wait, wait... Wait... Bonnie! I'm sorry Bonnie... I'm so, so, so sorry." T-Chica repeatedly said.

I looked up at her and all of a sudden everything... Everybody... All I could see was red!

"No! No!No! Not again!?"

*Toy Bonnie walks into the room with concerned and frightened look on his face.*

"FREDDY! The withered ones are going berserk! They... I... Who...wait...!" T-Bonnie said frightened.

I turned to look at toy Bonnie, but I then saw a strange image lurk in my head... A memory maybe? One look at him and I lost control of my body.

I leaped towards him not in control of my actions, and started pounding toy Bonnie to the ground.

 **Hello everybody this is uniquewriter here and I just wanted to say that I hope you enjoy this fanfic I've been working on. I have been trying to work in more chapters, but I'm running out of ideas. I have already completed 5 chapters, but I won't post th m unless I know that you guys, the readers, like this story so far. If you have an suggestions, feel free to pm me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody I hope you have enjoyed reading my story:) if there is anything you think I should change please pm me. I am doing my best on chapter 5 and 6 that will be coming out soon.**

Bonnie's pov.

I look at Toy Bonnie and I continuously apologize but I can't stop hitting him. I may only have one arm but I can certainly make dents. As I attempt to regain control of my body, I am trying to be pulled off by mangle, T-Chica, and T-Freddy. Once I gain control I stopped and was yanked off of T-Bonnie.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU COULD HAVE KIL-... HURT HIM!" T-Freddy screamed.

"Bonnie why did you do that?!" T-Chica yelled frightened.

"I'm sorry... sorry... I'm sorRy... SoRRy, sOrRy... I CouLdn'T conTRolllllll iT... mmEEE" I attempted to say.

T-Chica looked at Bonnie and ran out the door saying;

"I'll be right back I need to go get her!"

I sat up trying to escape the toy animatronics clutches but they refused to let me go. We sat in dead silence waiting for something to happen.

*T-Chica enters the room.*

"She's on her way! She's coming Bonnie... For both of you..." Chica said softly.

"What!? For both Bonnie's!? You saw what he just did to OUR Bonnie!" T-Freddy yelled.

I sat there and looked at how mad they all were. I decided not to speak... I couldn't speak... Without my glitching "condition." All of a sudden I heard a beautiful melody start to play, it soon got louder... And louder... And louder until it reached the door. I looked up and saw a tall black and white figure... Another animatronic... It looked down at me and I saw its face... It had eyes just like everyone else's, black with a glowing dot in the middle, we call these "lost eyes." Which meant "it" was a lost soul too. It also had purple tears stained on its face, with rosy cheeks and what seem to look like a mask. Before I knew it, it started speaking to me...

"Hello...Bonnie... I am the puppet. But I would like you to call me marionette." A mysterious figure said.

All I could hear was a soft, soothing voice ...

"...yOu HeLp mE?!

"!..." Marionette gasped.

I look up at the marionette and see a look of surprise on her face. She looked upset, possibly from the look of my missing face...

I see her float towards T-Bonnie, and she somehow, with a glow of a light, has everything she needs to fix him. T-Freddy finally loosens his grip on me. marionette then asks everyone to leave, and they all do as she says. I feel T-Freddy's grip Tighten on my arm once again. He then started dragging me towards the door.

"Leave him." Marionette said

"WHAT!? LEAVE HIM HERE?! WHY SHOULD WE DO THAT AFTER WHAT HE JUS-"

I look over at marionette and I could tell she was getting angry.

"I SAID LEAVE HIM HERE! Toy Freddy, you are to quick to judge others! Did you ever stop to think about what actually happened!?"

"marionette, how do you trust him! He's caused nothing but trouble!"

"I'm ... i'M sOrrY..." I said nervously.

"And who's the one who brought him here!? Toy Freddy I am not going to tell you again! Let go of Bonnie and walk out of this door!"

Toy Freddy loosened his grip on my arm, and walked out the door without saying a word. I looked up at marionette and then looked down at the ground.

*half an hour passes*

"alright all fixed... Are you alright toy Bonnie?" Marionette asked.

"yes, I'm fine... But there is one thing I would like to know..."

I look over at toy Bonnie, and he turns his head towards me.

"...…"

Marionette continued-

"toy Bonnie, this animatronic over here was "one" of the original Bonnie's. He looks like he has a bug in his memory core and its messing with his train of thought. If I can just-"

I look over at marionette and she Is reaching where my face had been. I then felt a slight tug, and pain started flowing over me. I screamed in pain, hoping it would go away. I started sliding backwards until I didn't want to move anymore. I saw marionette glance at me, she floated over to me rather quickly, and I heard the same very soothing music that played when I first met her. I started to feel numb all over, until I drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

*Bonnie's dream*

I look away from what seems to be a man... A purple man... He stares down at me and four other children. I run to the door with a boy dressed as a pirate fox, but the door was locked. I looked around the room, starting to fill with blood, for a way out. All of a sudden the man grabbed me by the shoulder, and slowly gripped his knife tighter. There was no way out, and I kept struggling, hoping I could free my self from this evil mans clutches. His hands, soaked with blood, wrapped around my waist as tight as he could hold. I managed to slip out of his wet hands, and he ran to me, but then grabbed the other boy instead. He told me this:

"ALRIGHT! Fine! You can watch. Everyone ELSE. Die. First." The purple man yelled quite insanely.

I watched as he slit the other child's throat with his sharp blade. He started running towards me, but then... Everything disappeared...

*bonnie wakes up*

"go get the other animatronics NOW!" Marionette yelled

"you mean.. Mangle, toy chi-" T-Bonnie started.

"NO! Go get Freddy, chica and foxy!"

"... You mean the withered ones!? There going berserk... Almost, as if there... *gasp* ...I'm getting them now!"

Marionette turned towards me.

"hey Bonnie can you hear me?"

"Ughn... What? Marionette... Is thAt yOu?

"oh thank goodness your alright! Hhmmm... I've almost got your voice box all patched up, but I need you to come with me to the prize corner."

"But I thoUghT the NigHtguArd alreaDy left..."

"yes he has, that's why we must hurry. We only have an hour till this place opens. I have parts to fix your leg there too."

I glance over at Marionette, and she places her feet on the ground. She walks towards me and grabs my arm and asked me if it was ok to take me to the prize corner. I told her it was fine by me, so she started to drag me out of the room. As soon as she opened the door we heard noises and saw everyone fighting with each other...except.. For what seemed to be mangle... And foxy.. I think ... Flirting with each other?

"WHERE IS OUR BONNIE!?" W-Freddy screamed.

"Your Bonnie!? You lied to us! You said he was GONE! DISMANTLED! BROKEN!" T-Freddy argued

"WE SAID THAT. TO. PROTECT HIM!"

*withered Freddy shoves toy Freddy to the ground*

"EVERYBODY FREEZE!" Marionette yelled with a quieter tone

All of a sudden everyone stops fighting and turns towards marionette. I was quite surprised that they actually listened to her...she actually got a little scary too.

Marionette continues-

"WHAT IS GOING ON OUT HERE!"

Everyone stayed silent. Freddy and chica glanced at me. A huge smile grew on there faces. Foxy...soon looked up, From flirting with mangle. He started to smile even more than he was before.

"Hhhhey guuuuys..." I said slowly.

"BONNIE WHAT THE HELL! YOU SCARED US HALF TO DEATH!" W-Freddy yelled at me.

"..."I stayed silent.

" I will return your friend to you in just a moment Freddy. I am just trying to help." Marionette said.

" ... Please take good care of him..." Freddy continued.

 **Sorry for not uploading this sooner, it's been a bad case of writers block with chapter 6. I guess chapter 6 will just be a little laid back, a little break until I can come up with better ideas. If anybody has any ideas please pm me and let me know! I would love to add a little TWIST to things.**


	6. Chapter 6

*Ding.. Dong...ding...dong...*

We heard the bell go off and foxy, Freddy, chica, and I quickly rushed to the parts and service room. It felt so great to be back on my feet again! As soon as we reached the room the bell turned off, and we shut down for the day. It's just like going to sleep. At least, that's what I say to myself.

*The spirits of the children start to roam*

I open my eyes to see that I have human hands again, but I am ...I blue-ish color. I see children playing and laughing and cheering for the toy animatronics on stage. I am soon joined by the others, I've never seen them before until now... Freddy was a young boy as well as I, and he was wearing a brown vest with a little top hat. Chica was a girl about the same size as all of us, and she was wearing a bib that said "let's eat" and she had a yellow-golden dress on. Foxy was dressed in a red vest and he had a hook and eye patch.

I started towards them, and they looked really excited to see me. They all hugged me one at a time and told me that they did this every morning, so they could keep up with what information could be leaked. It didn't make sense to me, but they all seemed happy, so I just played along.

"Aargh matey! I see yer awake!" Foxy said to me.

I just stood there in shock... Foxy didn't sound like his old piratey self. And I was a little curious, because if foxy looks like a child...why was he making out with mangle?! I should ask him...:/

"H-Hey foxy!" I called out to him.

"What can I do for ye."

"Why were you kissing mangle?"

"Pffffffttttt!... Where...where would ye get an idea like that!..." He asked nervously

"Foxy, your blushing...and why would you kiss someone when your still young?!"

"Technically, I am old enough...I just might not look it... But do you really think we're ever going to grow up! We're not exactly "in the flesh" if ye no what I mean."

Hey Bonnie how's it goin' Chica said with a sweet smile.

"It's goin"...I said.

"What about u foxy? I heard you got all lovey duvy with mangle!" Chica asked with a devilish smile.

What?!...What do ye mean las?...

*They all got silent*

" do you mind if I ask you a question?" Chica asked.

"sure go ahead." I responded.

" What happened with the toy animatronics?"

 **Hello everybody sorry for the long pause. I am working on chapter 7 right now and it will be posted in due-time. I hope that you are enjoying this so far! Let me know if any of you have your own opinions, or what should happen next. You can tell me what you would like to happen next in a review or you can pm me. I hope you all have a wonderful day and enjoy this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

" Uuuummmmmmm...I don't really want to talk about it..." I responded to Chica.

" But you said I could ask you a question!" She yelled.

"I know... I just... "

"Chica let him be." Freddy interrupted.

"But Freddy..."

"I said leave him be!"

All of a sudden the whole building started to shake. The children and adults in the pizzeria started panicking; the children were crying, the adults were trying to calm them...but they were afraid too. The toy animatronics on stage almost broke character but stayed calm as best they could. I looked over at the toys and T-Chica's head completely turned towards me. I saw her eyes glitch from soul- normal.

"FREDDY WHATS HAPPENING!?" Chica screamed.

The pizzeria started shaking even more than it was before. I ducked my head and started to cry. I know I'm already dead...but it doesn't mean I'm never scared! Foxy ran over and hugged me really tight, while Freddy went to comfort chica.

"Eye matey everything is gonna be fine! Thars no need to cry! It's ok! Foxy comforted me.

All of a sudden Freddy and chica started to calm down...but then...there eyes and mouth started to shine a glowing-white color, then foxy's did the same, and soon everything turned white.

*Bonnie wakes up*

I wake up to everybody moaning and groaning. Foxy's scratching his head with his hook, chica looks delirious, and Freddy is fixing his hat.

"Is everybody ok?" Freddy asked everyone.

"Eye matey I'm doing fine...but that gave me a bloody headache." Foxy replied

"Yes I'm ok" chica followed.

"Bonnie?" Freddy asked.

"Huh? Oh right! I'm good! But did anybody see that crazy light?" I replied.

"Argh I seen it with me very eyes, but only for a split second." Foxy responded.

"What light? I didn't see any light." Chica said to us.

"We'll talk about it later."

"Okay."

Everybody just roamed around the parts and service room, but they all got tired and bored so they decided to take a nap. While they were "shut off" (napping) I decided to take a look around. I remember what marionette said to me...

*flashback*

"Your welcomed to come to the kids corner to visit me any time you want!"

"Thanks, I'll... I'll do that."

*flashback ends*

Maybe I'll go do that now! As I checked to make sure everyone was napping, I left a note with very bad handwriting...the note said..." If I am not back by the time you see this note do not worry, I am just hanging with marionette." Well...that's what it's suppose to say...

I slowly made my way out of the parts and service room...but when I looked up, the security camera was focused on me. A light flashed on and I held my hand over my...face... Anyway, I heard the Night Guard yell, since my scanners are better...ha ha..He seemed to be saying " NOT THOSE ONES TOOOO!" I just waited for the light to go off and I headed to kids corner. While I was headed over their, I overheard the T-animatronics talking. It sounded like T-Chica was talking.

" FREDDY I SWEAR I SAW A GHOST!" Chica was yelling.

" It could've been just another kid running around during the earthquake this morning. Just leave it be Chica." Freddy said to Chica.

I heard the music box starting to unwind when I got there, and slowly the marionette was coming out of her box...

"...…" I didn't say I word.

I just looked up a little bit frightened by the face she was making. She gave me a smile.

"Glad you could make it. Now stay here for a moment. I have some business I need to take care of..." Marionette said with an angry, but happy grin.

Instead of me just waiting for her, I followed her, just without her seeing me. I watched as the night guard was dragged away from his desk by marionette, and the toy animatronics followed them afterwards. I hid in a dark hallway so they couldn't see me, but for some reason I felt strange.

*CRASH*

" What was that?!" T-Freddy asked

" Don't worry about it Freddy, lets just...take out the trash...(I've always wanted to say that!" T-Bonnie said.

I looked down and saw my body on the ground...…

"AAAAAHHHHHH! What the heck is going on?! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BODY WHY AM I..." I started yelling.

The pizzeria started to shake a little bit, but it seemed to stop when I realized I was being stared at by T-Chica.

" FREDDY! FREDDY! LOOK! ITS ... ITS THE GHOST...ITS RIGHT THERE!" Chica screamed.

" What? Chica I don't see a thing."

" But...but it...it was...right..."

" Chica lets go we have to...WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"


	8. Chapter 8

I peeked out from behind the wall and saw T-Freddy pointing at me. I got a little scared because I didn't know what they would do to me. T-Chica and T-Freddy ran over to the hallway my body was lying in. I just hid behind my body hoping I could get back inside...but nothing happened.

" Where did it go?!" Freddy yelled.

"This way!" Chica responded.

*Bonnie starts to cry*

" look there it ...is...hello?" Chica asked me.

" C'mere kid we aren't gonna hurt you." Freddy told me.

Freddy started walking toward me a little bit faster each step he took. Chica just stood and stared at me while I kept crying. She wasn't wearing her beak, and I didn't know she could take it off...I was just so nervous and scared and I didn't know what to do! I just kept sliding myself back towards the wall at the end of the hallway, that way I could keep my distance from them.

" Freddy! Stop! Your scaring him!"

" What?! I'm scaring him?!"

"Yes! Can't you see him! Ugh! Move!"

" fine you take care of it!"

" C'mere little guy I'm not going to hurt you I promise. Everything's going to be alright."

I felt more calm when Chica talked to me. I looked as she held her hand out to me, she wanted to help me up. I didn't say a word to them, but I took chica's hand and we walked down the hallway together. When we got close to the end of the hallway Chica tripped over my body.

" Oh my god! Freddy look!" Chica called out to Freddy.

" Would ya look who it is. I'll get him to marionette, well bring them both...Freddy said.

" Thank you Freddy! Come on little guy lets go!" Chica said.

Chica just held my hand and took me to kids corner, while Freddy brought my body to kids corner as well. Chica looked surprised when she saw my bunny ears and tail, but I don't even know why those are there... Freddy brought my body in first and when marionette saw it she floated as quickly as she could to it.

"BONNIE?! What happened?!" Marionette asked rather loudly.

" We don't exactly know, he was in one of the dark hallways." Freddy said. "But we did find this little kid in there with him."

Chica lightly pushed me forward, and marionette started to tear up. I looked at Chica then at marionette.

"What's wrong marionette?!" Chica asked.

Marionette hugged me real tight and then asked everyone to leave.

As everyone exited the room, marionette asked me what happened.

"Um...I don't really know. I just felt super weird and then THIS. Do you know why this happened to me?" I asked.

" Not exactly, but we will figure it out." Marionette comforted me.

I looked over marionettes shoulder, and the night guard was sitting behind her all tied up.

"What...what is he doing here! What are you going to do with him?!" I screamed.

" You do not need to worry about that child I will take care of him, I just need to ask him a few questions." Marionette answered.

" Oh sure I don't need to worry about it at all...because one of those STUPID NIGHT GUARDS KILLED ME!" I screamed sarcastically.

I didn't actually know who killed me, but all I knew was that the man was wearing a purple uniform that looks just like the new, blue night guard uniform. That's why we hate them so much.

" Child you do not know what's going on! You must wait until I am done interroga-... Nevermind just leave it be." Marionette said to me.

"No I won't leave it be! I have every right to see this go down! I am not moving from this spo-"

Before I could finish, I was dragged back into my body/suit, and I was angry. I ran up to the night guard and asked him what his purpose was here.

" it...I ...I'm just the night guard for this ...this creepy pizzeria...I ..." The night guard said terrified.

" YOUR LIEING!" Marionette screamed.

The night guard somehow untied himself and grabbed a crowbar without us seeing him till the very last second. He ran up to me and tried to punch me, but I blocked him. Before I remembered I only had one arm, I was being hit in the stomach with a crowbar...yeah, it hurt...

" YOUR WORKING WITH THE VINCINT AREN'T YOU!" Marionette screamed even louder.

"You...you stay away!" The night guard said flailing his crowbar around. " I'd rather die than give you that information!"

*W-Freddy bursts into the room*

"Oh.. You would, would you?" He said frighteningly.

All of a sudden the generator went off, and Freddy used his...scary face...Freddy's eyes and teeth started glowing, a wonderful toon started to play as well, and the night guard became petrified. Freddy's toon stopped playing...

" Are you ready to talk now?" Freddy asked him.

" N-N-NE-NEV-NEVER!"

*Freddy chuckles*

" Then I hope your ready for Freddy."

Foxy and Chica popped up next to me and Freddy and we all grabbed an arm and leg. We started dragging him towards the parts and service room, where all of the extra Freddy suits were stocked. He started screaming and squirming, but he stopped when he saw our soul-eyes, and once he figured out what we were doing...

 **OMG THE SUSPENSE! Hello everybody i hope you liked this extra long chapter.? I do want to apologize for not posting a chapter every other day. I've been having a bad case of writers block when I try to do chapter 9. Now I know I've said this before, but if you guys want to put your own TWIST into this story, I'd be happy to take a look. Because what happens next can always be something AWESOME...or just plain weird...lol well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know what you think in the review section, or you can pm me.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

" WAIT! WAIT I'LL TELL YOU! I AM WORKING FOR VINCENT! HE SENT ME HERE AND TOLD ME TO DESTROY YOU ON THE FIFTH NIGHT I WAS HERE! I SWEAR THATS ALL I KNOW! YOU CAN LET ME GO NOW... right?...RIGHT!? I WASN'T GOING TO DESTROY YOU GUYS...I SWEAR!... I ... I ...NNNOOOOOO! The night guard screamed as we dragged him into the parts and service room.

After we "took care of" the night guard, everyone, including the T-animatronics, wanted to know what we did with him...Freddy, Foxy, Chica, and I didn't move. We all just stood in a line next to each other with our soul-eyes showing. Covered in blood, we didn't...and couldn't move. The others ran into the room to see what exactly we did, and they came out feeling queasy and frightened.

" WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" T-Freddy asked us nervously.

We all just stood there not moving. Although we could not move or speak, we could hear everything.

"Children...this kind of behavior is unexceptional! How do you suppose we can clean this mess up!?" Marionette scolded. " ugh...T-Freddy I want you and everyone else to start cleaning them up. Mangle..."

" Yes ma'am?" Mangle responded.

" I want you to make a letter that will convince the other humans of his...situation. You have the best handwriting here, so make it count!"

" Hehehe ironically I guess I do, so you can count on me!"

Marionette turned towards us. You 4 come to me right now. Marionette lifted up her now-glowing hand and all of us started to come out of our body's. We all stood in front of her bowing our heads, and continuously apologizing.

The T-Animatronics all looked at us and their jaws completely dropped.

"We're sorry marionette!" We all apologized at once.

"I couldn't control my body! It was scary!" Chica cried.

" Neither could I!" Freddy cried as well.

" Eye me neither." Foxy followed.

I felt like I was being controlled by my anger and ... I kind of wanted him to die...I said after foxy with tears rolling down my face.

"WAIT THAT LITTLE GHOST WE SAW EARLIER WAS BONNIE?! AND NOW ALL THE WITHERED ONES ARE...are..." T-Freddy yells confused.

*T-Freddy falls to the ground confused and dazed*

*Mangle comes back in the room*

" marionette I have the pap-" mangle starts.

"*gasp* Sqeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Oh my god! Foxy is that you!"

" Oy mangle!" Foxy says surprised. " I ... Uh...hhhiiiiii..."

Mangle rushed over to foxy, and she was just as surprised as he was.

"Foxy I can't believe that's really you! "

"Mangle. The note. Foxy come here." Marionette interrupted.

" Ye-yes ma'm." Mangle responded.

*Foxy returns to marionettes side*

*Mangle gives Marionette the note*

We all wait for Marionette to give us the next instructions, but she just sat and waited for the toy animatronics to return.

" we're done...marionette...i-is there anything else I... We can do?" T-Freddy asked.

"What does that note even say?" T-Chica asked.

 **Sorry for the long wait guys, this was...SO HARD TO DO! Having writers-block is certainly annoying. Well I hope you all enjoyed this, I decided to make this chapter kind-of short so I can have better material later. If you have any questions or additional content you think I should add or change please pm me. Chapter 10 might be a while, but it should be ready soon. I hope you all have a wonderful day/night... BYE! (for now...)**


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10:_

The bell at six-o'clock rang and we had zero time to place the note with the guard. We watched as the t-animatronics shut down and the marionette quickly returned to her box. Our body's were put into the parts and service room, when I realized...there was blood...dripping from my suit...

We were out of time and there was nothing left we could do. Foxy's suit had blood on it too. Once we returned to our suits, I shut down.

"Damn...were in Davy-jones' locker after this one..." I heard foxy say.

My body was shut down but I could see and hear everything once again.

"Check the parts and service room...maybe you'll find something in there." I heard a muffled voice come from beyond the closed door.

The door slowly creaked open and I saw flashlights zoom in on us.

People.

They held their noses and looked carefully around the room

"What the..."

About two or three people walked into our room and shone their lights directly on us. They looked disgusted as one turned away. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a man..a purple man...

He seemed to glow a bright neon purple..I wanted to get up and confront him, but I couldn't move. I glanced at the people, then at Foxy, who seemed to be staring in my direction. One of them knelt down in front of me, startling me.

"This ones just fucking creepy...who the hell would leave em like this?" The male in front of me asked the others. A woman walked up behind the male.

"They said they're used for parts, hence the room. I'd be more worried about the fact that their covered in blood.." The man frowned, gulping, and backed away. They checked out the others, poking around at the room...still...needing to be cleaned..

They did something to Freddy, taking some of the blood that was on his fur, before exiting the room.

I looked around frantically for the purple man, but he was nowhere to be found.

~time skip~

I stretched, finally, from waiting all day for the people to leave. I decided to take a nap to pass the time. No night-guard was stationed tonight so we were free to roam around the building. I got up, not seeing Freddy in the room.

"Oi! Bon! Ye finally awake!" I turned to Foxy and and nodded.

"Y-Yeah...it was hard not being able to move for so long..."

"I know what Ye mean! ''Twas difficult!" Foxy chuckled.

"Do you guys know where Freddy went...?" Foxy and I looked at Chica.

"Eye..The lad was talking to the others about are...sit'atian.."

"Oh..."

I got up and sat next to Chica and Foxy, patting Chica on the back to comfort her.

"It'll be okay..!" I told her. She, what I assumed smiled, and hugged me.

I decided to get up after a while and head out of the room, despite Foxy's warnings, I could hear the others yelling down the hall and went the opposite way. I looked around the hall I was walking down, peeking into the other rooms. Party rooms, the security room, the kitchen, and I came across a door that I'd never really noticed before. I opened the door and inside was a long narrow staircase leading downward

"Huh...Didn't know we had a basement..." I muttered to myself.

I checked behind me to see if anyone was following me and headed down the staircase. I heard my steps echoing around me and the door slamming shut behind me. I poked my head around the wall of the last step only to see a single light on. It shone ominously above an old animatronic laying in the back of the room. It looked broken and...withered. It was a bunny, just like me, but a greenish yellow color with rips and tears in its fur, it's endoskeleton visible. I stared t the shut down animatronic for quite a while. It seemed to have this aura around it...making you want to come closer, but at the same time making me want to run in fear.

I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard my name being called. I turned away from the broken animatronic and hesitated for a moment before heading back up the narrow staircase.

I opened up the door and shut it behind me, walking back down the darkened halls. I heard my name again and saw Foxy run up to me.

"What the bloody hell, Bon!? Where have Ye been?!" He barked, concerned.

"I-I was just walking around.."

"Next time Ye be car'ful where Ye be headed! And let us know for Christ's sake!"

I apologized and chuckled, rubbing the back of my neck. Foxy sighed and took my hand, leading me back to the main stage. When we got there, everyone was just staring at us. I felt slightly embarrassed as Foxy let go of my hand and walked over to one of the seats next to Mangle.

"We need to talk." T-Freddy spoke.


End file.
